


To Fall in Love

by fandomscolliding



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, dickbabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscolliding/pseuds/fandomscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick fell in love at 16, and he's never been able to fall out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall in Love

The first time Dick notices Barbara, and I mean really notices her, he’s sixteen. He’s always loved her, of course, in some form or another. But now he feels like he’s grown up, he’s thinking about becoming someone different, and he hasn’t seen Babs in a week. 

Then, in the middle of a fight, she shows up, all raw power and vengeance and the same Babs he’s always known, except tonight she’s different somehow. The first thing that strikes him isn’t the suit that hugs her curves like a second skin, it’s not her smile that never fails to brighten his day, no the first thing he notices is her hair. She’s just had it cut, he thinks, the edge of it softer, rounder, more adult. In the street light, it’s not like any red he’s seen before. It’s not rust red or ruby red or scarlet. It’s sunsets and candied apples and sports cars and forest fires and it moves like sunlight on water. More than anything though, it’s absolutely mesmerizing. 

A fist smashes into the side of his face and he stumbles sideways, kicking out, catching the criminal in the chin and knocking him down. Barbara, who’s just finished the other assailant, laughs at him, sauntering over to where he stands, holding the side of his face and trying not to look like he’s in pain.

“Come here, Boy Wonder,” she says, throwing that gorgeous hair of hers over her shoulder, taking his face in her hands, and assessing the damage. And it’s no different than any other time he’s been hurt, and they’ve definitely been closer, pressed together in closets and air ducts and secret hiding spaces, but this is different. Her touch courses through his veins like wildfire, and when she smiles and declares that he’ll live he feels like he’s never been more alive. 

And he knows in that moment that he loves her, with all of his heart and all of his soul. And even though they come together and break apart so many times throughout the years, it’s always been her, and it will always be her. And he’s not really sure why because he’s been with girls that were more brilliant than the stars and were fabulous and worldly and everything any man could ever want. But they’re not her. They don’t have Bab’s strength and courage and heart and soul. They will never know him like she does and he will never love them like he loves her because she’s the first girl he noticed, and the only one he wants to notice him. And she’s brighter than all the stars combined and her touch is like a thousand supernovas exploding in his soul and her smile is like sunlight in his veins. And her hair—that hair that flies like a flag in the wind and a beacon in the moonlight and a trail of fire—is like a torch leading him home.


End file.
